Miradas
by Martaa22
Summary: Todo empezó con una mirada. No a su rostro. No a sus ojos. No a su cuerpo. Una mirada a su cuello y comenzó a caer sin siquiera darse cuenta.
1. Chapter 1

Todo empezó con una mirada.

No a su rostro.

No a sus ojos.

No a su cuerpo.

Una mirada a su cuello y comenzó a caer sin siquiera darse cuenta.

* * *

Han pasado 10 años.

10 años desde que toda la familia Vongola y sus aliados se vieron envueltos en la lucha por la supervivencia de los Arcobalenos.

9 años han pasado desde que Tsunayoshi Sawada y Kyoko Sasagawa iniciaron una relación oficial.

8 años han pasado desde que llegamos a Italia y comencé, poco a poco, a superar el dolor de no ser la elegida.

Un año, un largo y turbio año fue el tiempo que estuve sumida en el dolor y el resentimiento hacia Tsuna-san y Kyoko-chan, pero gracias a Yamamoto-kun durante ese año pude avanzar y perdonarlos, él me iluminaba en esa oscuridad que era mi corazón con su sonrisa y amabilidad.

"Mis fuerzas me abandonaron en el momento en que lo vi, y sus brazos me atraparon antes de caer al suelo rota en lagrimas.

-Haru, por favor, tienes que avanzar, no puedes seguir así. Ya han pasado dos meses desde que te enteraste, esta no eres tu.- me sujetaba contra su pecho mientras yo lloraba en silencio.

-Ni siquiera Haru recuerda como era.- confesé bajito.

Su mano agarró mi barbilla alzándola para que mis ojos se conectaran con los suyos. Estaba serio.

\- La Haru que yo recuerdo era alguien fuerte, una persona luchadora, alguien como el mismo sol que nos iluminaba con su radiante sonrisa, una persona capaz de superar cualquier adversidad. La Haru que yo recuerdo no es la persona que tengo entre mis brazos, no es esto que parece que se rompe en pedazos, no es la Haru que cada vez que me ve rompe en llanto porque su fachada no puede resistir más después de ocultar el dolor delante de Tsuna y Kyoko.- sus dedos recorren mi cara apartando el pelo de mi rostro y secando mis silenciosas lagrimas.- Haru, yo soy la lluvia, esa lluvia capaz de despejar cualquier cosa que asole la tierra y como tal voy a despejar toda la polución que hay en tu corazón, pero necesito que tú pongas de tu parte.- acaba con una ligera sonrisa dulcificando su mirada.

No puedo separar mis ojos de los suyos, me veo reflejada en ellos y veo cuan rápido he cambiado por el dolor, a través de sus ojos veo su preocupación y deseo de ayudarme y es ahí cuando decido que quiero su ayuda para superar este dolor. Asiento lentamente y hablo con decisión.

-Por favor Yamamoto-kun ayude a Haru a limpiar su corazón, Haru promete dar de su parte y demostrar que puede superarlo.- La sonrisa de su rostro se extiende notablemente mientras me escucha.

-¿Y como piensas demostrarlo?.- pregunta mientras sitúa un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

-Hahi! pues... Haru promete que cuando el dolor ya no exista en su corazón se cortará el cabello.- Anuncio con cierta inseguridad.

Yamamoto rompe a reír haciéndome sentir un cálido viento en mi corazón helado.

-¡Me parece genial! Cabello nuevo, vida nueva.- sentencia alegremente"

Actualmente tengo 25 años y ya no hay dolor en mi corazón.

* * *

 **Ha pasado más de un año desde que no publico nada y sé que me merezco una paliza pero he vuelto, he de decir que mi historia _''Una serie de catastróficas desdichas''_ seguirá en pausa hasta que recupere un poco la emoción que tenia cuando la estaba escribiendo, por ahora me centraré en esta nueva historia y me estoy planteando hacer una continuación de _''Gracias''_ , aunque no es seguro. **

**Espero que esta nueva aventura sea bien recibida.**

 **See you again-desu~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa! Ya está aquí el primer capitulo oficial, lamento la tardanza pero he tenido que reescribir este capitulo porque lo que tenia escrito no me convencía para nada. En fin, GRACIAS por tu comentario _sandimelo98_ y decirte que este Fic será HibaHaru, lo otro era una mera introducción y yo siempre he pensado que Yamamoto y Haru tenían una conexión especial pero solo en cuanto amistad y personalmente me gusta la pareja que haría con Hibari de ahí que sean los protas de mis fics siempre xD.**

 **Bueno eso es todo espero que os guste y recordad dejarme algún review que siempre ayudan y motivan cantidad.**

 **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.**

 **See you again-desu~**

* * *

~Primera Mirada~

8 años... 8 años llevaba en aquella mansión y nunca había ido por estos pasillos, aun me pregunto como es posible.

Estos pasillos tenían claramente una decoración distinta del resto de la mansión, la cual era la perfecta mezcla entre los estilos europeo y japonés, pero esta parte era totalmente japonesa.

\- Algo le dice a Haru que no debería estar aquí...-suspiré por lo bajo.

Llevaba caminando unos 15 minutos por ese pasillo y aún no había visto ni una sola puerta o ventana, pero tampoco quería volver atrás. Una vez que empiezas algo hay que enfrentarlo y acabarlo, eso es algo que siempre se decía a sí misma y pensaba aplicarlo aquí también.

\- ¿Porque Lambo-chan ha enviado a Haru aquí a buscar su bazooka? De todas formas, ¿Como lo había perdido en primer lugar?- cuestioné al aire- Lambo-chan podría haber venido el mismo- gemí de frustración.

Seguí caminando unos 5 minutos más hasta que por fin algo de luz natural entro por aquellos pasillos interminables. Me asomé a la ventana que proporcionaba aquella luz y vi un jardín pequeño, era pequeño sí, pero también era hermoso, muy distinto al jardín principal de la mansión. Este tenia un pequeño estanque que estoy segura tenia hermosos peces de colores, también tenia un árbol de cerezo que parecía envolver todo el jardín en un aura mágica. Aquel jardín parecía a temporal, como si fuera un pedacito de Japón aquí en Italia, como si hubiera sido extraído de un poema de siglos atrás, como si la ciudad no le afectase, era perfecto. Sin más, perfecto era la palabra.

Comencé a caminar antes de que me diera cuenta para poder entrar en aquel jardín y pisar la hierba con mis pies descalzos. Una vez en la puerta me descalcé y entré. Suspiré al levantar la vista al claro cielo, allí vi un pequeño pájaro amarillo el cual se me hacia algo familiar. Seguí al pequeño pájaro con la mirada hasta que lo vi descender y posarse en el hombro de una persona.

'Hahi! No puede ser! Éste jardín es de Hibari-san!'-Llore en mi interior.-'Haru esta muerta...'

Dí un paso atrás para desparecer de allí 'Es extraño que no haya detectado a Haru aún'

Miré con más atención y me di cuenta de que estaba dormido, el formidable Hibari Kyoya se había quedado dormido mientras meditaba, o por lo menos eso indicaba su postura. Llevaba un Yukata masculino que nunca me habría imaginado verle, siempre que lo había visto iba en traje. Pero este en concreto le daba otro tipo de aura, no tan intimidante sino más bien pacifica e incluso algo sensual.

'Hahi! Haru! como puedes pensar que es sensual?' Volví a recorrerle con la mirada y asentí en mi interior con algo de vergüenza 'Si, definitivamente, sensual es la palabra'.

Aquella postura, piernas cruzadas, espalda recta, brazos sutilmente apoyados en sus rodillas, cabeza ligeramente inclinada a causa del sueño, y todo ello sin perder una pizca de la elegancia propia del guardián. Pero lo mejor, sin duda, era como el Yukata se le abrazaba al cuerpo, un cuerpo claramente trabajado, y solo puedo dar gracias por la forma de ese Yukata, que gracias a esta se le abría a la altura del pecho dejándolo a la vista de miradas indiscretas, notese la suya propia.

Recorrí su masculino pecho con mi mirada, algo avergonzada, siguiendo por su clavícula, para permanecer un rato en su cuello, que sin lugar a dudas era lo más vulnerable de su cuerpo. Al estar dormido la cabeza estaba algo inclinada hacia un lado dejando una parte de su cuello muy a la vista.

Sin duda no parecía que llevase 8 años aquí en Italia, seguía tan pálido como siempre y su cuello era incluso más pálido que el resto del cuerpo, parecía extremadamente delicado, pero sabia de sobra que esa palabra no definía en ningún sentido nada del guardián de la nube, todo en este hombre a pesar de cualquier apariencia o impresión era un arma y de ningún modo, delicado. Aunque sabiendo esto, su cuello emitía un aura de delicadeza que daba ganas de tocarlo para ver como se estremecía con su toque.

Algo trastocada por estos pensamientos seguí recorriendo con la vista su mandíbula, labios y pómulos para finalizar en sus profundos ojos plateados que me miraban intensamente. Definitivamente esos eran unos ojos incapaces de que alguien jamás pudiera pensar que eran delicados, quizá era la única parte de su cuerpo que no entraba en esa definición.

Un momento... ojos que me miran...

-Herbívora- Una voz ronca a causa del sueño confirmó mis sospechas. El guardián estaba despierto. 'Haru esta muerta'

-HAHI! Hi-Hibari-san! Haru lo lamenta, ya me voy. Haru no sabia que Hibari-san vive aquí. Haru solo quería recuperar el Bazooka de Lambo-chan pero supongo que Lambo-chan ha mentido a Haru y no esta por aquí.- Balbuceé rápidamente mientras me daba la vuelta para ponerme los zapatos y huir de aquí.

-Herbívora...- Repitió

-Hahi! Adios Hibari-san!.- Lo interrumpí y salí huyendo de allí.

Recorrí aquel largo pasillo corriendo hasta que llegué a aquellos más familiares. Paré en una esquina escondida para recuperar el aliento.

-Tonta, Haru tonta... ¿Como se te ocurre quedarte allí pasmada mirándolo sabiendo quien es él? Por supuesto que iba a descubrir a Haru!.- Gemí mientras me recostaba en la pared y me sentaba en el suelo con las rodillas ocultando mi cara.- Y lo peor es que seguro que ha visto como te lo comías con los ojos... HARU BAKA!.- me agarré el pelo con las manos de pura frustración.

Una vez calmada regresé a la cocina para empezar a preparar la comida puesto que ya era hora.

-Haru-chan, has recuperado el bazooka del grandísimo Lambo-san?.- pregunto la persona culpable de mi casi paro cardíaco.

-No Lambo-chan, Haru no ha recuperado nada.- dije calmada sujetando la cuchara con la que había estado dándole vueltas a la sopa.- Haru no ha recuperado nada porque se te ha olvidado mencionar un _pequeño_ detalle.- Lambo-chan me miraba confundido pero yo sabia que pronto se daría cuenta de su _minúsculo_ error.

-Ahh... eso... pensé que no era importante.- casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva.

-Hahi?.- me acerqué a él mientras una aura de enfado me envolvía.- ¿Que no te parecía importante avisar a Haru de que iba a entrar en el área de HIBARI-SAN!.- Acabé gritando y me dispuse a arrearle con la cuchara en la cabeza, pero me esquivó.

-Haru-chan detente! Vale, quizá debería habértelo dicho pero es que sino no hubieras querido ir y si hubiera ido yo me habría mordido hasta la muerte.- Se escusó mientras corría por toda la cocina huyendo de mi furia.

-¿Y porque en primer lugar tiene tu Bazooka?.- exigí mientras lo acorralaba entre la nevera y la pared.

-Quizás... sin querer... le haya caído encima y cuando regresó me lo quitó... AY! Haru-chan eso duele! AY! AY! .-Seguí golpeándolo.- VALE! Lambo-san lo siente!.- me detuve.

-Bien, Haru te perdona pero no vuelvas a hacer eso o Haru ya no te hará más favores. Ahora ven, tenemos que poner algo de hielo a esos chichones.- sonreí perdonándolo mientas le atusaba el pelo.

.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron sin más incidentes pero la imagen de aquel pálido cuello no desapareció de mi mente.

* * *

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Un besazo enorme.**


End file.
